Connections
by JayBrianne
Summary: Emma Cullen has left an orphanage with her new father, John, and her best friend Naomi, who is now her adopted sister. She moves to Forks, Washington and finds out something very surprising in this new town.
1. Chapter 1

Emma Cullen was a 14-year-old orphan at the Almost Home Orphanage in Alaska. She always dreamed of meeting her biological parents, and knew that she was special in her own way. Emma was tired of couples coming in and out, judging her by her personality and appearance. They couldn't handle her rebellious personality.

* * *

"Emma!" her Social worker, Ramona, called for her to come downstairs. "I don't want to meet any more couples, Ramona!" she called back. After a few moments, footsteps in the hallway could be 's door cracked open. "I told you already, you can't stay here forever. Your parents left you, and they weren't even the ones who brought you here!"

Emma ran from orphanage to orphanage to avoid any suspicion. She was, for some reason, forever stuck at the age of fourteen.

Emma looked at the had been here for a year now, the worst year of her life._I need to leave this awful place,_she thought.

"I'm back!" Her 13-year-old best friend Naomi appeared at the had just got back from an interview. "I think he liked is moving all the way to Forks, Washington. Can you believe it?" Emma flipped her blonde hair behind her shoulder. "Good for you," she said. "That's awesome."

* * *

Emma stayed up most of the night thinking about how her best and only friend is moving over 4,000 miles away. _Maybe I can run away to Washington with her!_, she thought excitedly. She couldn't let her only friend leave her life forever, and she certainly didn't have a good life here in Alaska. Not without her.

Hey, Naomi!" she called in a loud whisper. "Mmm..." Naomi responded.

Emma threw a pillow at her." I'm up!" Naomi sat up, startled.

"I was thinking. Maybe I should move to Forks with you."

"What?" she said. "Are you crazy?"

"I don't like it here, Naomi. Maybe you can tell your new dad that I'm your sister? They HAVE to adopt me too."

Naomi shook her head ,confused. "I'll... I'll think about it.I just... need some sleep. And you do too. Maybe you'll change your mind when you wake up."

Naomi began to lay her head back down on her pillow.

"Okay, goodnight."

* * *

"I guess we can work this all out. How long have you known Emily?" John, the father adopting Naomi, asked. "Her name is Emma, and we have known each other for years." she lied. They had only been best friends for one year, but she wouldn't tell him that. "I will check more into that, but that means I'll need to do another interview." He said.

"I'll be back in a few days to claim you both."

* * *

Naomi rushed to the room she and Emma shared, and told her the amazing news. "That's great!" Emma sighed, happily.

"You'll have to do one more interview," Naomi reminded.

"That doesn't matter now, I'll finally have someone to treat me like I'm special."

Although Naomi was happy for her friend, she did feel a bit of regret for deciding to have John adopt her as well. Now she can't have all the love to herself.

* * *

"Are you girls both finished packing?" John shoved the small suitcases into the trunk on his black Hyundai. "Of don't have a lot of stuff to pack."

The girls climbed in the backseat.

"So, how does a dog sound?" John said as they already began driving, trying to make small talk with his new daughters.

"I've always wanted a dog!" Naomi exclaimed.

Naomi and John chatted away, leaving Emma alone to look out of the window watching the trees zoom by.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry up, girls!" John called from downstairs. "It's time for me to drive you to school. I can't be late for my first job!" Naomi and Emma rushed down the stairs. "We're ready, John."

"Please, call me dad, Emma." John insisted. Emma didn't quite feel right to call John her father. He was too… different.

After they got out of the house, John began to lock the door. Emma and Naomi were fighting over who rides in the front seat. "You sat in the front last time!" Emma protested. "But I called it!" Naomi said back.

"Why don't you both sit in the back? I have to put some things for work in that seat anyway."

Naomi and Emma glared at each other. "Afterschool, why don't we go out to eat?" He suggested.

Naomi ignored him and slammed the car door. "I am not getting in that car with _her_ in it. She's such a spoiled _BRAT_!" Emma refused.

"I **hate **you Emma! You know, I had to convince _my _dad to adopt YOU." Naomi had heard what Emma said through the glass.

Her words truly hurt Emma, but Emma knew that what she (Emma) said was the truth.

John didn't know what to do. He wasn't prepared for this, because he only expected to bring home _one_ daughter.

"Let's just relax. Today is the first day of high school, and we don't want petty arguments to ruin our mood, do we?"

"No." Emma said in a low voice. "I am never speaking to you again."

Emma ran down the street. "Emma, come back!" John ran after her, but stopped when he almost caught her to take a breath. "She's fast." he said under his breath.

* * *

Emma didn't know where she was going. Everything here was so new to , she sensed something. Something that was close. Her mind told her to go into a nearby hospital, so she did.

"How may I help you?" A woman behind a counter asked. _"Cullen..." _her mind whispered. Her mind was very strange, she didn't even know how to describe it.

"Um...Cullen?" she said.

"Oh, you need Dr. Cullen?" the woman began to write something.

_There is a here? _she thought. Apparently, yes, there was.

"He is in this room, but you have to make it quick. He has other appointments." She handed Emma a slip with the room number on it.

_Why do I need to see ?_

* * *

When Emma enters the room, it has three beds each separated by a curtain. "Can I help you with you?" a pale man with blonde hair asked. "Um, are you ?" tilted his head a little. He noticed that something about this girl reminded him of Elizabeth, his ex-wife centuries ago. _Emma... _her voice echoed in her head.

_"_I am Emma. I...just moved here. And I ran away..." She lowered her eyes and shook her head at the floor. "Would you like for me to call your parents?" the man asked.

"I don't know his number, and I don't know how to get home." She looked pathetic. _What do you expect this man to do, Emma? _she thought.

"His name was John though. He is my adoptive father." she said. _Do you know how many John's there are in Washington? _she angrily thought after.

Something about this man was familiar. And she didn't know what to say, or why her mind wanted her to go to was he so special?

* * *

drove Emma around just to see if she can find anything familiar. "Oh, I've seen that before!" She pointed at a gas station. "I remember John turning left to here," she said. Eventually, at around 6:00, Emma was home.

"Where have you been? You had me worried!" John and Emma exchanged a hug. John looked up at Dr. Cullen. "Who is this?" he asked.

"She arrived at the hospital, and she gave me the directions back to home."

John looked upset. "That wasn't the answer to my question."

said, "My name is Carlisle Cullen. I guess this is goodbye Emma. It was nice to meet you."

Carlisle got into his car, and drove off. "Don't you ever do that again young lady!" John turned around at Emma, furious.

She gasped. She had never seen him so angry before. But it was okay, she thought to herself. She _did_ run away from home, and came back with a total stranger.


End file.
